Silence In The Classroom
by TooTiredToWorkTooBusyToSleep
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament but when three people mysteriously vanish from the Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore calls in an expert. Under the pseudonym "John Smith" the Doctor must fix this mess before and more people die. Before silence falls. *Set during the reign of the Marauders*


A/N: I've been toying with the idea of uploading this for quite a while now. I'm not sure I can capture the Doctors quirkiness or the creepiness of the Silence very well but I'll try my best. This is the first time I've tried writing a story that had any Doctor Who in it so, go easy on me, please? I'm dedicating this chapter to my awesome friend IThinkIAmAnOwl (any Loki fans? Go check her out, her story is awesome :3). I figure we'd be the ones who help the plot by dying first. (Love you lots xxx)

* * *

><p>"So then he was like, 'I can't do this,' and I was like, 'What do you mean you can't do this? We've done this before and you were pretty good at this,' and then he said I was, like, too shallow for him. How dare he!" Anastasia paused for a reaction from her friend, Violet, who was going through Anastasia's wardrobe, looking for an outfit Ana could wear into Hogsmeade. "That's terrible, Ana! But remind me why I'm the one looking for your outfit and you're laying on your bed with gloop on your face and cucumbers on your eyes?"<p>

She shut the wardrobe door and turned to see a tall figure in a black suit with a pale, weird shaped head standing in the doorway of the room. Its head looked like an elongated skull with skin stretched over it, and its eyes were sunken in and it had no mouth. She could hear Ana talking in the background but she stared, fixated at the strange creature.

"Because Vi, I need to look my best for my date with Archie-"

_Was it staring back at her? "_

_-he won't want to be seen with me-"_

_Its had only have three fingers. Big fingers, though._

"-ruin my social life and I'll be stuck with you for the next three years-"

"Hey, Ana? What's that?"

Violet turns to Ana as she replies without looking, "What's what?"

"What're you talking about?" Vi asks, a bit confused.

"You just asked me what something was, you moron," Ana snaps, taking the cucumbers off of her eyes.

"Did I?"

"Yes you twi - What the fuck is that?" Ana stares at something behind Violet who turns around.

The thing was still standing there and Violet inhales sharply.

"That's the thing I asked you about. I forgot about it when I looked away," she says, backing towards the wall behind her.

"So, it's magic? Probably a bunch of fourth years trying to scare us because we're only in second year."

"I don't know. I mean, Look at the way it's moving, I doubt any fourth year could do that," Violet replies.

"They probably just used the memory charm on you," Ana strides over to the creature and grabs its hand. She pulls as hard as she could and the creature lets out an eerie, high pitched noise.

"Stop Ana! I think you're hurting it!"

Ana pulls and pulls but to no avail. The creature lashes out with it's other hand and she stumbles back.

The creature points towards her.

A crackling noise fills the room.

The lights flicker.

What looks like lightning bolts fly out of its hand and hit Ana in the center of her chest.

The bolts keep flowing and Ana disappears in a puff of what looked like a cloud.

The creature turns to Violet and raises its hand.

She screams.

* * *

><p>"My name is Professor John Smith and I will be your new Astrology teacher."<p>

A man in a tweed suit and a bow-tie stands at the top of the room.

"Sir, what happened to our old teacher?" a student in the middle row asks.

"He has an electricity related accident," John replies.

"Is he ok?" another student asks.

"No, he's dead. Now, any other questions that don't involve your deceased Astronomy teacher?"

"Are you a muggle?"

"Or a squib?"

"Or a werewolf?"

John stares at his students.

"What in the name of Gallifrey are squibs and muggles?" he asks.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of whispers going around the Great Hall. Two girls from Hufflepuff had disappeared and everyone had the strangest feeling that they were being watched.<p>

John Smith sat at the teachers table at the top of the room, quill in hand. He couldn't remember why he had the quill, but he has a sneaky suspicion as to why. Dumbledore was giving his speech to welcome students back after a long, relaxing winter break. He finished speaking and John snapped out of his daydream to clap along with everyone else. While clapping he noticed something on the inside of his wrist. He stopped and turned his hand over. There, in the center of his wrist, were five tally marks.

He excused himself from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Once out of the sight of everyone he sprinted to the Owlery. He rummaged in the pockets of his suit jacket and the pocket of his waist coat until he found a piece of paper. He took the quill he was holding out of his pocket and scrawled on the paper, Ponds. Come to Hogwarts. T. A. R. D. I. S. will be waiting in your garden shed. Silence has fallen.

He attached the note to a large barn owl and told it where to take it. He watched it fly off into the darkness and wondered if the note would make it to them. After all, he was sending the owl back to 1939.

(A/N: Okay, not an update.. This is the beta-read version of the chapter :) Thank you to my beta TheRedHeadGryffindor for doing this 3)


End file.
